JZ
JZ is a Seelie Satyr Grump and head of security at Arcadia Winery in the Duchy of Goodwine in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview JZ used to work for Fivecorp, one of the leading concert security outfits on the West Coast. A hotshot young team leader, he always volunteered to work the weirdest and wildest shows he could, just to prove how good he was at setting people straight. It was one of his favorite jokes that if his Fivecorp team had been there at Altamont, there'd be another fat guy in the world today. He loved to gamble on how few security personnel he could bring to a show and still keep order. However, there were only so many heavy metal and rap shows to do. He had to work some of th enotmal ones as well, including one by a local band called Aeon. During the show, according to his second in command, he started acting "freaked." It was, of course, his Chrysalis, and once he'd been led through his fosterage, he left Fivecorp and went to work for others of his kind on the mistaken impression he'd be fighting off nameless chimerical monsters every other week. This wasn't quite the case, and to make up for the lack of thrills on the job, he went looking for more off of it. This got him involved with Blade's gambling operations, where the house always won, and that got him into debt with Blade. The rest, as they say, is history. Luckily, JZ isn't... at least not yet. Image A smiling, resolute man of 40 or so, JZ has a casual air about him that does nothing to disguise his competence. Almost six feet tall, he's both big-boned and muscular. Sporting both beard and mustache, he can hide his expression quite well behind a forest of facial hair. In fae mien, his face becomes even longer and narrower than normal. His horns are rather large for a satyr and they tend to dishevel his omnipresent sunglasses. Splayfooted as a satyr, he also wears sandals, as they interfere the least with his "true" foot shape. Personal JZ is dedicated to two propositions: the security of Arcadia Winery and covering his own ass. The former he takes very seriously, moving to intercept any threat to the winery's operations (from industrial sabotage to pre-empting any attempt in court to take away the winery's special privileges) in any way he sees fit. However, he's gotten into financial trouble with loansharks from Blade's little Oakland fiefdom, and he's been paying them off with a combination of booze and cash swiped form the winery itself. Blade's boys have amply demonstrated how easily they can circumvent his protective measures and this scares the hell out of him. Lately, their demands have been getting more and more outrageous and he's been forced to take bigger and bigger risks to cover his tracks. He instituted the first-warning technique with Scheff as a way of screening Kithain who come into the winery, much in the way some people use their answering machines to screen their phone calls. JZ is charming and polite, especially to other kithain, but at the same time makes it very clear that he have all the angles covered, especially when he doesn't. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 111-112. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Satyrs (CTD)